Stars
by Conafrex
Summary: Draco and Harry spend a quiet evening out on the lawn, watching the stars.


**A/N: For all of those who are waiting for Mami to be updated, you may be waiting another few weeks. . Schools been annoying and rough on me, and you'll probably only get updates when holidays come up, such as Winter Break, New Years, the likes. But, this little one shot hit me and I really had to get it out. So here you go!**

* * *

**Stars**

Silence hung through the air as two pairs of eyes watched the golden sun disappear beyond the horizon, streaking various colors along the quickly darkening sky. "Draco?"

As his name was called, metallic colored orbs shifted off to the other, pale brow raising in question. The jade eyed male was silent for a long moment, simply staring at the sky, before speaking.

"How come you choose to be alone? I mean, even after everything, so many people would kill to be with you. Yet you choose to keep your heart to yourself." The words were soft, almost as if Harry were afraid to break the illusion of the stars coming out, the calm, peaceful feel of things.

It had been nearly three years since the war had ended, things having turned out much for the better. Well, as better as possible with only three remaining members of the Weasley clan, Hermione's parents having been victim to one of the many muggle homes targeted. Before things had broken out and all hell had been kicked loose, Draco had publicly defined his Father and went against the Dark Lord, revealing his status as one of Dumbledore's personal spies. Instantly he had been disowned, and had stayed within Hogwarts until the war had begun. During the time of hiding within Hogwarts halls and waiting for Voldemort to attack, slowly but surely things had settled between the school's two biggest rivals. There was no point in holding such a petty hate when much bigger things were sure to happen soon.

The Light Side had claimed victory a near year after the war had broken out, Hermione and Ron having been lucky enough to survive. Most of the Slytherin's had been wiped out for either staying on the Dark Side or for switching to the Light and being killed off by Death Eaters. The Weasley clan had quickly been killed off, the three youngest brother's the only ones left alive. Professor McGonagall had been killed in the cross fire, and each survivor left with many scars. Some emotional, some visible.

Draco had lost both his parents, many of his Slytherin friends, and his home. Harry had offered him the hand of friendship, and had offered the ex-Slytherin a home.

Over the span of three years, things had slowly begun to rebuild themselves. Now Hogwarts was re-opened, Dumbledore still the Headmaster and as happy as ever. Ron and Hermione had taken to living together off in a quiet little house on the country side. The Weasley twins had taken comfort and strength in each other and now lived in an apartment just off Diagon Alley. Harry and Draco still lived together, the press having finally burnt out their stories to an end, things having finally become peaceful.

Draco bit his lower lip slightly at the question, gaze flickering off to Harry a moment before returning to the sky. "I'm not made to love." He stated gently, metallic colored gaze moving to the grass beneath him. "I'd love when the stars fell from the sky."

-----

Four years had passed since the night of the question. Now the two males sat beneath the stars once again, in the exact same place, in the front yard of the large mansion that Harry had inheriated from Sirius. Though this time, a blanket was spread across the grass, and Harry was much warmer than he had been before.

Shifting slightly in the warmth he knew as his husband, Harry's famous emerald gaze traveled upward to the sky, soft smile gracing his features. He let out a slow breath, as he tilted his head back against the blonde's chest, gazing upward at the other. "It's still so beautiful out here, isn't it?"

Draco offered a gentle smile, dipping downward to press a soft kiss against the warm lips. "It's gorgeous." He stated gently. Harry's gaze soon returned to the sky, but eyes soon widened along with the smile along his features. "Oh, Dray! It's a shooting star!" He chided happily, watching the streak of silver run along the velet navy blue of the night sky.

Draco smiled gently, looking down at the other, gaze affectionate. Arms curled tighter about the raven-haired male as he glanced upward at the fading streak. "Look Harry." He whispered gently. "The stars are falling just for us."


End file.
